


The Girl that Breathed Fire

by Siren_Ariel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World, loki is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel
Summary: Loki usually doesn't care who comes through the dungeon doors, then he noticed you.





	The Girl that Breathed Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U universe still based in Thor: Dark World but I changed the plot. This popped in my head one day and I thought it sounded interesting. :D

Loki sat in his cell reading one of the many books gifted to him by his mother. There wasn't much else for him to do there anyways. It was then that he heard a commotion near the doors of the dungeon. Usually he doesn't care about who or what Odin sends down here, but something had him curious or rather someone.

To his surprise it was a woman, a mortal woman. She was unconscious being dragged on the ground by chains. Loki watched them open a cell across from him and chain her wrists to the ceiling, her ankles chained to the ground, lastly a muzzle on her mouth. She was hanging in the air by chains with very limited movement.

He wondered how a mortal woman would be chained like this. Mortals are weak, breakable creatures. He looked at her one last time before turning around in his cot and slipping into unconsciousness

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki wakes up the next morning to the annoying sounds of the guards laughing. He sits up to see the guards messing with the mortal. She is awake with looks that could kill anything she sets her eyes on. The guards are groping her, for the simple fact that she can’t move or fight back.

“She is very pretty under all these weird rags. Maybe we should strip her of them?”

“You know the All-mother would be furious if she saw that her clothes are ripped off. But maybe we could take her muzzle off and see if she bits”

“I don't know. They must have muzzled her for a reason.”

“She is just a mortal, she can't do much to us Asgardians.”

The other guard nods and they both head over to her mouth and unlock the muzzle letting it drop to the floor. It was then that they realized that this was a mistake. She breathed fire at them and one of the two guards got severely burnt. Loki watches in amazement as the guards run off quickly closer her in the cell once more.

The woman quickly looks around and tries tugging on the chains. Next she breathes fire at the chain but nothing happens.

“Dammit! Of course they chain me up with magickal chain!”

“You can try all you like, but nothing will get those chains off you unless you have a key.”

She turns her head toward him to see a fancy looking prisoner.  
“Well then that too bad, but I will get out and get what I want.”

“And darling, what would that be?”

To kill you.”

“Me? Why would you want that?”

Loki looked at her confused, then he noticed she was silently laughing. She was lying to the God of Lies and he believed her.

“Hah! Wow I don't even know you, so why would I wanna kill you?”

She sighed a long sigh then she told him her name.

“That’s an interesting name. I am Loki. Why did they put you down here?”

Loki didn't want her to know who he is just yet.

“Well I was trying to get away. I have somewhere I need to be. I am not supposed to be in Asgard and I have been away for too long.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few months have gone by and he learned that she was from a place called Republic City and she is what they call a ‘bender’. She also told him that there are many more people with these abilities that not only can bend fire but water, earth, and air.

Loki sat in his cot pondering the things she told him. People could use the elements way better than most skilled sorcerers. It is not ideal that people can only bend one element, well most people. The only person she mentioned was someone called ‘The Avatar’ that could wield all elements and was super powerful.

“So seeing that you are still stuck here are finally going to tell me why you are stuck here?”

“Well... I guess, since I have come to enjoy your company. This weird looking guy to out city he has some pointy ears, bald and super pale. He said his was Mal… Mali... umm... Malykeh? I think.”

She moved around to try to get comfortable, which was impossible with her chains.

“He tried to find a way to control the elements like the Avatar. Well i was helping the Avatar fight them, then we got cornered and captured. We were brought secretly to Asgard for him to make us train and be used as weapons controlling us with a weird weapon. All right under the citizens of Asgard’s nose so we could fight when necessary. I finally help my friend escape and found a portal back to our home. Sadly I was caught by Odin, trying to escape I was bending fire at them and decided to lock up ask questions later.”

“He tends to lock things up, that he doesn't understand. I would know from experience.”

“So he locked you up here too? Not surprising, he seemed very stuck up.”

“Yes he did lock me away. It was for the good of the realm, for I have killed many people.”

“But I know that isn't you Loki. I can still feel some energy from you that there is something that doesn't belong.”

“How would you know that? I am a monster! I’m not even Asgardian! I am a Frost Giant.”

Loki drops his glamour and she sees his skin go from pale to blue with markings forming all over his body. The last thing to change where his green eyes, to become completely crimson color. He looked at her waiting for a reaction, but none came.

“Are you not terrified of me?”

“Nope! Why would I be? I have seen more monstrous things in the spirit realm.”

He changed back to his Asgardian form with a huge, genuine smile the grace his lips.

“My real name is Loki of Asgard. Prince of Asgard. Son of Laufey. God of Lies.”

“Well Prince Loki, it’s nice to officially meet you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another month goes by with them getting to know more about each other. They Are sleeping as soundly as they could be. They are currently sleeping as soundly as they could be. Then they feel rumbling and see explosions around the dungeon doors. Loki immediately stands up as she glares at the door. 

In comes Dark Elves with Malekith at the center. Malekith is looking around when he looks towards the female bender. He marches to her cell cell and commands his guards to blow it open, with nothing to cover her, she got hit with shrapnel cutting her body and face.

“Ah, so this is where you’ve been hiding, my Weapon.”

Malekith cups her chin roughly and tell his guards to blow the chains. She was finally free from the chains thanks to his magick laced bombs. Unfortunately from the lack of movement and undernourishment she became weak, falling to the floor. She can hear Loki screaming her name, telling her to fight.

That's when her eyes glowed white and she kick fire from her feet and bends air to blow the Dark Elves back. She quickly stomps her foot and traps Malekith and his guards under moved earth. Her eyes stop glowing and she slumps to the floor.

“So from the information you have told me, you are the Avatar.”

“Y-ye… I am.”

She stated weakly, but stood up anyways, ignoring the pain in her limbs. She ignored the Dark Elves and walked straight to Loki’s cell.

“I have no right to ask. But would you like to join me going to my home?”

There was nothing but grunts from the elves. Loki has not answered.

“I-I am… just saying cause everyone here treats you horribly, but you could start over with me. I-I ha-have… grown to care about you.”

Silence. She was about to free him before she left for good with him. 

“Yes. I will go with you.”

She looked at him in shock, then smiled with the biggest smile she ever had. She takes a wide stance again to free Loki.

“Stand back, I am going to get you out.”

Loki backed up to the all watching with fascination as she made the earth and metal bend and break. All the barriers were down, he wrapped an arm around her waist when he noticed that she was about to collapse.

“Thank you. Now that I am in your arms, I don't want to let go.”

“After this, you won't ever have to darling.”

He teleported them to the portal she talked about, setting her down on the grass. He kissed the top of her head before standing up. She grabbed his sleeve when noticing him leaving.

“Where are you going?”

She sounded afraid, afraid that he was lying and will leave her here alone.

“I have to take care of some things to make sure no one will follow use. I will be back soon, sleep.”

He grasped her hand that had his shirt, kissing her knuckles before he disappears. She was so tired from using a lot of her power. Fighting to stay awake to make sure she wouldn't be left here, but before she realized it she was already asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She felt warm and noticed she was moving. Then she felt his arms under her and his chest against her. Slowly opening her eyes she looks up to see Loki, looking at her smiling. He never looked more beautiful in her eyes. 

Loki leaned down slowly, the softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was so tender, so loving that no words were needed as they stared at each other going through the portal to their new home.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st post ever! I am that person where I think of so many ideas and things but never write them down cause I have a hard time developing the story, but I tried really hard with this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
